Krayt Zarin
Krayt Zarin was the force sensitive daughter of Vesh Zarin, the CEO of the Corellian Engineering Corporation and its sub-companies who served the republic for generations. However, she was kidnapped by her supposed teacher and raised as a Sith Apprentice, with little to knowledge of his mind altering he had done to her. Background The Beginning Being born into the family leading the Corellian Engineering Corporation, was no real gift for Krayt Zarin, as she had been the mascot of their commercials and advertisements to promote their ships and other goods that may have been produced. She was as young as two years old when she said her first word, since all her teeth had grown in and she was already able to walk. Being present in multiple Ads and many commercials all over the HoloNet, it seemed no one could forget those big blue eyes and that silky while hair. She was a beautiful child and many people on Corellia wanted to meet the child star of the Corellian Engineering Corporation. But it was not something that people were going to get as they kept their child close and out of the hands of the public. However, when she was at the age of six years old, her father had give her away to a man in black. He was a promised teacher and scholar who was known well for taking children and teaching them about what their parents demanded. She was barely old enough to remember her parents clearly though as she was taken and never returned by the age of twelve. Her Training During her vigorous training that the man put her through, it was later revealed that he was one of her father's business partners who was also indeed a independent Sith Lord with no real strings attached. She was the price for keeping the rest of the family alive and in control of the Corellian Engineering Corporation, and for that she was going to be a promised piece. She was of only nine years of age when she first used a short vibroblade, and thanks to her vigorous training and exercise, going through courses and doing rather unneeded spars with her master using only a wooden staff imbued with force energy. A year after that, she took on the title of a Sith Apprentice, since she was no longer a hopeful. She could finally reach her force potential as her body and mind were maturing faster and at a exponential rate. She knew and could use the powers of Force Lightning and Jump by now, having jumped off a building or two in order to test her heights and train her body to take on the heavy falls from high places. And since she was a child, she was always admiring acrobatics and eventually got involved in learning such a sport. Using her vigorous training, she was able to bend in ways most people couldn't and knew how to use telekinesis to help herself hover and slow down her movements or throw things at an extremely lethal speed. She could do flips, dodge projectiles in mid air, and she even caught her master's saber once or twice when he threw it at her during a spar. Later on, she learned how to effectively pickpocket individuals with the force, allowing her to gain quite the sizable fund for herself which she would never learn to use, but knew it existed. Time of Abandonment However, when she turned twelve years old, her Sith Master abandoned her, or so she thought. Instead, when he had gone off world, his craft had been snatched by an Imperial Destroyer which searched him out and killed the Sith Lord. No longer being able to teach his pupil, and the fact that she thought he had abandoned her, she went on her own. Starting on Coruscant, she had been given a contract through a mysterious individual, to kill a Coruscanti Senator of the New Republic who was using his money to fuel a independent faction's military facilities. However, she was able to enter the individual's manner and kill the senator with easy after removing his henchmen dressed in armor of a metallic alloy. However, she had cut the power to the building, in order to halt any of the holo-recording footage. This allowed her to swiftly use force lightning to clear the hostile guards and eventually get to the study that belonged to the senator, whom was quickly disposed of. And there she remained until the local authorities arrived, where they learned of a false story of a Sith coming in and massacring the guards before killing the senator and leaving her there alive as a witness. During the investigation, one of the Police Officers caught on and turned around, attempting to find out the truth which was his downfall. After telling him she was ordered by the Force to assassinate the man, she killed the Police Officer; took a police patrol ship before crashing it into a half destroyed Jedi Museum to take a T3 Replica droid named Ancient and a Temple Runner; headed towards Dantooine in order to find sanctuary. However, before she entered hyperspace, her engines took on damage and the ship crashed on Dantooine after reaching its destination. Where she was then arrested by a Dathomirian team of agents. After that, she was admitted to a hospital on Dathomir under watch of Dathomirian Police, which were mostly female armed with Sith Swords. Though this didn't stop her second escape as she made her way through the vents and out towards a Zabrak's home, one of the Night Brothers who were collecting old ships; as she was accompanied by her droid once more, was able to steal a Theta-class T-2c shuttle from a hangar, where there was little to no pursuit as they didn't know of her escape until she was already in hyperspace and clear of the sector. Crash on Taris Turning away from Imperial Territory, the Theta shuttle was on a course of Taris, a planet known throughout galactic history for its multiple layered cities and its roles within many different galactic events. As it had been rebuilt in 3 ABY, the planet seemed peaceful again and the people there lived in a good co-existance. However, that was not the case by the time she landed, or crash landed into one of the open hangars by a landing zone. The Theta shuttle had lost its wings and was burning until she had escaped just as the rescue team opened the loading ramp. After gaining nine light sabers from the crashed Theta shuttle, she was on her own heading towards the cantina, with her droid Ancient who had assisted her in stealing all of the ships she had gotten a hold of before. However, this was probably going to be their last days together as it seemed Sith were taking refuge on the planet and Jedi seem to be involved as well. When entering the cantina, she came across a Jedi and Sith, talking about something and she wanted to simply watch so she achieved that much until both of them seemed to have left one another lone and disappeared from the cantina for the day. During that time, she had found a friend, a Clone Commando fro the Old Galactic Republic who had been sleeping in carbon stasis for more than two centuries. However, the girl was unphased and not knowledgeable of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY to 19 BBY. When the tensions had ended, and she had received some pain medication from the Commando in order to sooth her for the day. However, the next day after waking up in a room filled with sacks of wild potatoes and powders. She would venture into the undercity and begin to explore. However, she came across a Jedi Knight and a Sith once again, talking in a tent, though another Jedi Knight intervened and was rather easily dispatched, she seemed to get a distance away before coming in contact with a Jedi Master. He would have attempted to destroy anyone within the Alley way who was deemed a Sith, who the girl had confirmed. However, the Sith had survived the initial strike and the Jedi attempted to flee with the girl in a stolen Sentinel landing craft that her droid had procured for her after she had asked it to find another ship to move onto another system. On the shuttle, she had obtained a single blaster pistol which was heavily modified and ended up holstering it on her hip. However, before she could complete her salvaging of the craft, she had a premature foresight which she could not control, then with knowing the next few events that would happen in a few seconds, she ended up throwing her beloved friend, her droid, out the windshield of the cockpit and levitating into a nearby building; allowing the landing craft take the hit from the force wave and ram into the parallel building to the one she had entered at the middle floor. She then proceeded to leap roof to roof, using her pain as fuel her speed and endurance until she hitched a ride on board a civilian vessel, crawling into its cargo bed and covering herself with a tarp. After having hitched a ride on the civilian transport, she was able to escape the undercity and eventually make it to the upper city of Taris. From there she would stealthfully make her way off of the pickup like craft before finding herself wondering in the streets and platforms of the upper city. Walking along the rich, and the money thirsty individuals of sucess, she would eventually find someone to take her off planet. Coming across a retired Naval Lieutenant of the Republic, turned Smuggler, she would be able to barter with him until he was persuaded with a story of fortune in returning her to her parents. Though she didn't know she had parents, nor did she know who they were. Her story pointed her back towards the planet of Dantooine, where her supposed father was to be an Academy instructor. With that, the man took her aboard a small XS-800 light freighter, which she would surely take from him later on, after a few bacta injections. So as they went out into space after they had cleared the Authorities, passing her off as his daughter, she would lay in her quarters, as he and his astromech flew the ship. Road to Yavin Despite her wish to go back to the planet of Dantooine where she had crashed the first time. The ship that she was a passenger on, became under attack by an infamous group of pirates. Their ship was a Star Destroyer, an old one at that, that could possibly date back to the Galactic Civil War where the Imperials were under the influence of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. With their hyper-drive disabled for a short time, as the owner of the XS-800 Light Freighter known as the Cruel Clock was working on it to get it operational again as she was aiding the Atromech navigate out of the reach of the Star Destroyer. Fixing the Hyperdrive, just as a tractor beam emitter had targeted the ship, the Freighter was then brought into the belly of the Destroyer. Being warned by the owner of the Freighter to hide within the Cargo, she refused and was ultimately locked in the cockpit with the droid which was following his orders to keep her safe. However, when he allowed the pirates aboard, he attempted to negotiate with them, but ended up with a bolt of heated plasma int the face. The last thing he could smell, was the burning O-zone that melted his face and ripped through his skull. They would have began to take procedures, as they were breaking into each of the rooms that were within the freighter to secure the ship, wanting to figure out if there was anyone else on board. As they broke into all but one of the crew quarters, the door of the cockpit was then forced open by the Pirate Commander of the boarding Company. That's when he met Krayt who was standing there with her cloak, hiding her face from the lights that were dimming and lighting back up. The man who had opened the cockpit, looked around only seeing her and the astrodroid and asked her to come with him, since he could apparently show her a good time. She wasn't as naive as he thought she was, she was far from innocent to the working minds of men, especially these men. All they wanted was power, and they were driven by greed and personal agendas. As he grew closer with every step, she took one step back. Hearing his chuckle, would have sent the chills down a normal girl's spine. However, she would slowly part her cloak; only to reveal her nine sabers lined along her belt. This shocked the man that she had this many weapons, especially light sabers. Though he did doubt she could use any of them, since she was still small and pretty young. Underestimating her yet again, he drew two of her sabers and used the force to throw two of them passed his head and into his loyalist of guards who were coming to the rescue. She then ran forward and used the sabers to cut him right below the shoulders, and at the waste, initially cutting his arms into three pieces, as well as his body. As the pieces fell and bloody mist filled the air. The rest of the boarding party began to fire at her. Since she was healed, and she had the vigorous training that the Sith were known to have, she was able to over come the simple untrained men. Sabers flying off her belt and ripping through them as she used her two sabers to block as well as her acrobatics; all while concentrating on one goal, eliminating them all. Once the boarders were removed, the Astrodroid used the main weapons to open fire within the hangar before destroying the tractor beam and escaping. The last pirate had snuck past her however and was in the cockpit. With her sabers withdrawing and landing on her belt, she left the corridor filled with slashed was and burn marks all over it. Dead bodies littered the ship and she was not even phased by what she had done. She was capable of this, since she was mind altered by her previous master, who was indeed a Sith. Drawing her blaster, she had gone into the cockpit just as the ship entered hyperspace with a new destination than before. Once she spotted him by the Navigation Computers, she fired her pistol she had obtained during her time on a landing craft. Missing the first shot, she hit the Navigation computer and caused the ship to malfunction until the droid got it into line and landed it on Yavin IV. There she would kill the pirate in one of the quarters on board the Cruel Clock, whom had fled when she retaliated. Yavin IV Upon the end of the Pirate skirmish within her ship, she was able to remove the bodies of the pirates of the ship and lay them out for the meat eating creatures of the planet to eat them. Though she had run into howlers in the beginning, she was able to easily dispatch them from a distance, being able to shoot them with a pistol. So she only buried Jason Garfield, the Smuggler Pilot who had taken her off of Taris when she was in need. Afterward, she stuck a stick down into the mud where she had buried him and lit it aflame with a quick shot of lightning before heading off towards the Jedi Temple, known to have been used by Luke Skywalker during the New Jedi Order by the time of 14 ABY where Jaden Korr attended. :"Master Jedi..? Master Jedi!?" :―Krayt, being Neglected by the Jedi. When she had arrived at the Jedi Temple, known as the Jedi Praxeum, which was rebuilt sometime after 26 ABY, most likely sometime around 290 ABY due to the Empire establishing zones throughout New Republic space. She approached the Jedi Council Chambers, just as one of the Jedi Masters fell down the steps unconscious due to some sort of stress, and it was the same Jedi who had taken the shuttle with her, Kyle Justice, and yet when she attempted to get the other Jedi's attention, they ignored her and only talked amongst themselves, or so it seemed. However, she was not alone as a boy, known as Orion Stormrider was brought forth and introduced to the Jedi Masters of the Council, since he was caught attempting to get a hold of them as well. With that, she left the area near the Council Room, and headed off towards the exit of the Temple, until a man opened the door and collapsed on the ground. He was Kade'ol Kotan, one of the most wanted men in the galaxy, and a former Jedi Master. It seemed he had fallen into the right hands as she was in need of a Master, and she was traveling so they could find their base of operations else where. After transporting the man from the halls of Yavin IV's Jedi Praxeum, she was able to carry him with her telekinesis and get him into the Medical bed on board the Cruel Clock. However, she didn't have a Bacta Tank, though had plenty of Bacta injections that would help him heal and stay in a stable condition for a while. Once she had treated him, the Imperials arrived to investigate, only to find the dead Pirate bodies and a young girl with an astromech. They would have her ship operational within the hour, so she could depart the system, despite her disturbing expressionless tendencies. Glid Station After taking Kade'ol off planet, she was able to leave the planet and its Imperial Fleet behind. Since the Jedi wanted nothing to do with her, she was indeed dark in her thoughts. However, with a new individual there that she could use to further her power and knowledge, she would bring upon a new plan of action. However, the droid on board with her, had other plans for them that were waiting at their destination. The Pirates that had attacked Krayt and Jason Garfield before, were still looking out for revenge for their fallen boarding party and the destruction of the Destroyer's hangar. The ship would be in Hyperspace, taking alternate routes in order to make it to the Galactic SouthEast of the Galaxy. That would be where a planet located at P-19, known as Orto Plutonia was left untouched since the Clone Wars. Upon arrival, the droid was bringing them down into the heavy arctic atmosphere of the planet, causing little turbulence on their descending path. That was when Krayt would go to check on Kade'ol, a man that was wanted for his crimes within the galaxy. :"Wh-who are you?" :"Krayt." :"Why are you on board alone? You're too young to be the Captain." :―Krayt and Kade'ol on the Cruel Clock After he had woken up, he received more bacta injections from Krayt in order for him to gain more mobility than he already had for a longer amount of time. Since his body was still healing from the heavy burns, and the broken bones from his incident, he was lucky to be still standing. When he stood up however, he and Krayt were then heading off to the Bridge to see a artificial structure that the droid had announced on the loud speaker from the bridge. However, they were not alone as the scanners were picking up life signs of people within the base, as well as the natives converging on the location. Learning of the trap, both Kade'ol and Krayt attacked the Astromech droid, first shocking it and then disabling it with a blast of kinetic energy. The only problem was, the droid was able to destroy the main pilot's station, leaving the limited co-pilots seat aviable to top the ship from colliding with the base itself. Then, despite the working turbolift to exit the freighter, the former Jedi had turned around and ripped a whole in the hull, and took two sabers before departing. Krayt was the last to leave the Freighter, collecting her sabers and a blaster, before leaving with a remote control for the ship. She jumped out the same hole Kade'ol had made in the hull, and activated the ship's shields to keep both snow and blaster damage from effecting it. Upon landing in the snow, she was using her sabers to deflect bolts of plasma, and she could smell the burning O-zone as she attacked the pirates who were keeping themselves in the hangar while they fired at them. Meanwhile, a Star Destroyer had dropped out of Hyperspace and was descending into the atmosphere in order to make an emergency landing. By the time the Destroyer peaked out from the clouded skies above, the pirates on the ground were disposed of, and Krayt was working on getting the base operational. The Ex-Jedi, known as Kade'ol was on the very top of the Spire however, when the Destroyer was angled towards the base known as Glid Station. Reaching out with the force, he didn't attempt to pull the ship down, but he did however, attempt to crash it by destroying key parts of its internal integrity. After that, he collapsed on top of the Spire, that Glid Station was built into. After bring the Station into an operational stage, Krayt had sensed the collapse of Kade'ol and the losses of life from the Destroyer which had crashed. So, she ended up going outside and onto the top of the spire, where the man known as Kade'ol was laying in the cold unconscious and weak once again. Collecting him with telekinesis, she was able to bring him down into the barracks where she could apply more inject-able bacta to his body. :"You're a smart kid snips." :"Krayt." :―Krayt and Kade'ol in Glid Station's Barracks As he regained consciousness, he was able to speak to her, and actually called her smart. However, she did not understand the humor of the playful nickname he used on her. Which, she ended up correcting him with her actual first name, even though she had no knowledge of her last. He also became concerned when he noticed her absence of emotion and abilities to create most expressions. Pantoran Tranquility The next day, she ventured forth to the planet of Pantora, the moon orbiting Orto Plutonia. Once she arrived on the planet, she was surrounded by the Pantoran Guards that were the local law enforcement for the sector. They were aware of the Star Destroyer, as well as the arrival of the Cruel Clock, which she had landed on the moon's surface in the middle of the Pantoran Square. :"Why are you here?" :"To free our binds." :―Krayt on Pantora, infront of the Pantoran Assembly After arriving, she was able to persuade the elected leader of the Pantoran Assembly which had brought the independence to the planet. However, as they heard of the idea of a group who would police the galaxy, they thought it was a good start of making life better. Removing the unnecessary suffering of people within poverty and other sicking scenarios, as well as repairing the worlds that were decimated by war and revolt against the Republic. However, this didn't last long. After the arrival on Ossus with three CR90 Corellian Corvettes, they were denied an alliance with the Jedi, and the New Republic seemed to have reformed under a former Jedi Leader. After being denied the alliance with the Jedi Order, the Corvettes would then leave the planet surface and head back towards Pantora. Peace was going to be kept in their system as they joined the New Imperial Federation that formed by the Fel Empire and the New Republic, no longer following its old generic name. Afterward, she would have gone off on her own, with an astrodroid to the planet of Telos looking for herself. She was clueless of where she was going and was letting the droid bring her anywhere as long as she relayed galactic directions from words she believed she could hear in head. However, it was someone whispering in her ear with her own voice. It wasn't a trap, but it was an aid. The Telosian Academy Personality :"The Force willed his death, but it was not the Force who brought upon that wish. No, it was the man who interpreted that wish. To extinguish a war that had yet to begin." :―Krayt, explaining to a Coruscanti Police Officer. Taking on an expressionless and tough shelled persona, she barely shows any mercy and doesn't generally give much for someone elses life though can be very astonished by one who would go out of their way to protect her. Much like a Force Hound, she has gone under mental enhancements and modification of the mind which actually began to block out her emotions and shielded her memory of her parents or anything that was significat in her past before she was taken in during apprenticeship, unless someone was able to remove these modifications made through the force. Attire & Gear Personal Belongings After she had been picked up by a Dathomirian Agent, suspected as some sort of criminal or suspect, she was brought to Dathomir on board an outdated Star Destroyer used during the time of the One Sith's reign aroun 130 to 138 ABY and was recently decommissioned by the Empire's Naval Services. However, after being admitted to a hospital to heal due to the amount of damaged sustained from her crash, she escaped and procured her droid, as well as nine light sabers from a Night Brother, who was a crystal and ship collector. Each of the blades were manufactured, but most of the crystals used were rare. Force Powers Trained *Force Jump/Leap *Force Telekinesis/Hover *Force Lighting/Storm *Force Phase *Force Speed *Force Scream Novice *Force Foresight *Force Telepathy *Force Pyrokinesis *Force Concealment Extra Information IMVU Username Otacodex Category:Characters